


it's unexpected, so unexpected

by apollothyme



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is dating someone and the Avengers all want to know who the mystery person is. Peter knows he should tell them the truth before the speculations start running wild since there's no denying that yes, he is dating someone. No, that someone is not a girl. And yes, they do know that person. They know him very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's unexpected, so unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the New Avengers time stream, slightly AU where Peter isn't dating MJ. Also Steve/Tony is just a dash on the side because they're so gay in the comics, how people are able to deny their relationship baffles me.

The Avengers are currently doing the thing they do second best. The thing they do better than anyone else is fighting crime and protectic the world, even if they do have the occasional mishaps and failures nobody - well lots of people actually do it but they aren’t really relevant in the big picture - can say that the Avengers aren’t the best protectors of the Earth.

The thing they do second best is relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. As weird as it might sound to hear that super-powered human beings, with almost nothing in common except for the fact that they’re super-powered human beings, like hanging together in a huge tower, it’s actually pretty accurate. Because the Avengers always have to be up for battle no matter what, and the tower is quite big, filled with lots of things to do and lots of people to talk to, so you’re never truly bored when you’re there. It’s the best place to be when you need to be contacted for a mission and you’re always close to everything important; and it was almost like a home. A very weird, dysfunctional home, with a huge golden ball on top and where no one slept in because it was more of a daytime place than a nighttime one.

Returning to the important point, the thing the Avengers do second best is relaxing and that’s what they’re all doing now: sitting in the extra big couch and watching whatever was on the television, while occasionally eating the snacks Jarvis had prepared earlier for them. They’re all there, which is something that doesn’t happen very often because Tony has meetings, Logan has the X-Men, Peter has a job and everyone basically has something else besides the Avengers to keep them busy, but right now, by some chance of fate, they’re all there and to put in a simple and non-dramatic way, it’s quite nice.

They’re watching Parks and Recreation, because it seems to be the only decent thing on the telly at four in the afternoon, and there’s this guy there who's never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He's the classic nerd guy, who everyone loves except they don't love him _that_ way.

"Aw, the guy's never had a girlfriend. He's just like Peter!" Luke says, and everyone laughs except for Peter who chokes on his soda and quickly shifts his mood from 'content and lazy' to 'holy shit time where’s the door WHERE’S THE EXIT'.

"What? How do you know?" Peter squeaks as Logan roughly beats his back until he’s almost coughing again by the sheer force of Logan’s beating, who’s supposedly just trying to help and who Peter doesn’t really believe in. If his face wasn’t red enough from embarrassment before it definitely is now as Peter tries to catch his breath.

"That you've never dated someone? Well, it's kind of common knowledge, Pete..." everyone's looking at Peter as if he'd just grown another head, because really they all kind of know Peter’s history, it’s hard not to when the guy can barely shut up for once second and that's when everything seems to make sense in Peter's head, who sighs in relief and slops down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, dated. That's what you meant."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, nothing..." he turns his attention back to the television and picks up another soda can from the small hidden fridge beneath the couch. In Peter’s opinion that mini-fridge is definitely one of Tony's best ideas.

"Wait, have you actually dated someone Peter?" Jessica asks after a couple of seconds in silence, and it dawns on Peter that everyone is still kind of staring at him, which is not good, not good at all. He’d been trying so hard to keep things secret.

"Hum," is the only response that comes from Peter's mouth. Peter, who seems to be trying way too hard to pretend the love story between the two gays dudes and the one chick is actually interesting.

"Don't tell me you're actually dating someone," Luke says, and he almost sounds a little bit shocked, as if the possibility of Peter dating someone is that ridiculous and outrageous. Meanwhile, Peter continues with his tactic of producing a slow humming noise as a reply and avoiding everyone's eyes, which is probably not the best tactic to use since all it does is leave everyone more suspicious than they were before.

"Peter, are you dating someone?"

"Why won't you tell us who it is?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"Peter!"

Everyone is practically speaking at the same time, and really, if anyone from the outside was watching them right now they'd say the people currently freaking over the fact that a publicly adored superhero has a girlfriend are, most likely, crazy. Peter's spider senses start to tingle dangerously and for a fraction of a second he's almost a bit afraid the Avengers are going to torture him until they get their answers.

"Guys calm down, who Peter dates and doesn't date is none of our business," Steve says in his Captain America-I'm-the-boss-so-you-better-behave tone, making everyone quiet like down like babies who've just been given a pacifier by their mothers. "Though if you are dating someone, you should know that you have nothing to hide from us, son."

Peter offers him a tight smile as thanks and does his best to return his attention to the television, which would normally be a very simple task to do because he's Peter Parker and he has the attention span of a small child on most occasions. But his spider senses are still tingling, and Peter knows the chances of the others dropping this topic are very close to one against one million. He carefully texts someone, with his cell phone under the pillows and only a fraction of the screen showing so he can know what's he typing, even though there’s no real need since Logan is standing right behind him and he can probably see everything Peter can. He quietly excuses himself afterwards when he hears a buzz in his pocket.

"Are you going out to meet with your mystery girl?" Peter hears someone, probably Luke, ask as he leaves the room and he only sighs as a response. He should probably tell them the truth now before things get too far and everyone finds out that yes, Peter is dating someone, no, that someone is not a girl, yes, they do know that person. They know him very well.

: :

Super-villains are the worst, of all the bad things in the world, and there are a good number of bad things in the world, they're really the worst. Always searching for destruction and control over the world; who even wants to control the world? It's such a big place with so many people, full control over it must give whoever is in power the biggest headache ever. And there will always be someone fighting you, someone protecting what's right and giving you hell, so everyone would have really expected super-villains to get the message a long time ago. Unfortunately, they didn't, probably never will, and it's left for the superheroes to kick their stupid evil butts.

In this case it's left for the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, who don't seem to be enough in the fight against a blue guy with huge metal wings who spits venom, has the strength of the Hulk and the speed of, well, a really quick guy.

They're doing their best, trying to fight as a team but it's hard to do anything like a team when heavy smoke clouds fill the red air and there are people screaming, cars crashing and buildings collapsing everywhere around them. It's a lot of noise, and people lose track of where they are and who they're with. But they're all doing their best and they're almost there, the bad guy’s bleeding badly from a huge cut on his chest thanks to Logan, who was immediately sent flying away afterwards.

The Human Torch gets the honors of delivering the final blow, coming down from the sky like a flaming meteor and creating a massive crater where The Doctor, or whatever the crazy guy's name was, once stood. Time trickles by as everyone anxiously waits for the smoke to disappear and for Johnny to come out of the impact area. Unfortunately, he doesn’t.

When the smoke finally clears only one man stands in the middle of the rubble and it’s the crazy blue guy, who’s holding some weird looking gadget in his hand and wearing the most sadistic smile humanity has ever seen on his face. Next to him the body of Johnny lies, not moving a single inch, his suit ragged and torn and his hair matted all across his forehead.

“This is why you should not try to fight me, you stupid mortals! I’m The Doctor, I’m the destroyer of worlds, I’m -” The guy who just got a huge concussion blast thrown at him by Iron Man and who pathetically falls to the floor like a miserable ant. One day the bad guys will learn that evil speeches on how great you think you are never work, that day isn’t today though, it never is.

Susan and Reed are running towards Johnny’s comatose body but it’s almost like they’re walking compared to Peter, who’s running at bullet speed and who practically lunges himself towards the other man’s body.

“Johnny, Johnny please wake up please, oh God what did he do to you? _Please, please, please don’t be dead_ ,” Johnny’s skin looks pale, really pale and Johnny actually has a natural tan so for him to look that pale, it can’t be a good sign and he’s not breathing, or at least Peter can’t hear him breathing which is basically like not breathing and _fuck_ , Peter’s freaking out. He’s quietly freaking out and biting the inside of his cheeks to avoid crying or screaming like the incapable-of-holding-back-his-emotions man he is.

Reed appears after a couple of seconds and gently pushes Peter away so he can take a closer look at Johnny, who is apparently breathing, just not breathing very loudly. Peter sits on the gravel only a couple of centimeters away and without really noticing he continues to hold Johnny’s right hand in his. Somewhere to their right Tony is inspecting creepy guy’s gadget and SHIELD’s is taking said creepy guy into their helicarrier.

“Particles accelerator built by Hydra,” Tony says after a couple of and Richard only nods in comprehension, the small response clearly being more than enough for him, as he continues to check Johnny’s vital signs.

“Is he going to be okay?” Susan asks from somewhere above them and Peter is thankful because he’s dying to know how Johnny is, but he fears that he might say something really stupid and embarrassing if he dares to open his mouth, like “Is he going to die? Please tell me he’s not going to die. I can’t lose him, we only started dating a month ago but I _can’t_ lose him” or “Please tell me the guy who fucked me senseless in the shower this morning is alive. PLEASE.”

“Yes, he’s going to be fine. Just give him a couple of hours.”

“Oh, thank god,” Peter says extremely loudly and without even thinking. He only needs to raise his head a little to notice everyone’s looking at him and Johnny, particularly at their linked hands, and since he’s already made a show of himself, he decides to just say what the hell, giving Johnny a small kiss on the lips. He might have admitted they’re dating, but there’s no need to add ‘sleep kink’ to it.

“So that’s who Web-Head’s dating? Fire boy? I didn’t even know he batted for the other team,” Luke says from somewhere far away and gets a huge snort as a response from Logan and Jessica.

“You kidding me? Kid’s as gay as a rainbow; it’s as obvious as the fact that Cap and Iron Man are screwing each other every blasted morning.”

“Wait what?” Steve, who’d been in the process of drinking a hot mug of coffee practically sputters his drink all over the SHIELD agents he’d been talking to as he hears the words coming out of Logan’s mouth.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me you guys were trying to keep it a secret. It’s as obvious as daylight.”

“Yeah that one’s true, Cap. It is pretty obvious,” Jessica adds and Luke only nods in agreement. Peter, who’s still hanging by Johnny’s side whispers a quiet ‘yeah’ that nobody can hear, wanting to be part of the conversation, but not wanting the attention to turn back on him and his sexual orientation.

He knows he has some explaining to do, like the fact that he’s dating another superhero and he hadn’t told anyone about it, mostly because neither of them had very good dating experience, Johnny’s consisting solemnly of one night stands and Peter’s consisting of thin air, and they didn’t want to put any pressure on their relationship. But if it depends on Peter all the talking can be done in a very, very distant future.


End file.
